


Blood

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bloodplay, Desperation, Kissing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank likes to be bitten.





	Blood

Gerard panted, lips wet and dripping with blood. His mouth crashed into Frank's, both moaning into it. Frank clawed at Gerard's back, desperate and high off the venom and blood loss.

"You taste so fuckin good," Gerard breathed, biting at Frank's lip and slicing the skin open. Blood poured into his mouth, making him growl and suck on the wound, pulling Frank closer to him.

Frank whimpered, collapsing into the vampire's arms. He felt faint, but stronger than that was the heady pleasure of his lover's venom coursing through him and the burning pain in his neck and lip.

Gerard kissed Frank frantically, lips moving together almost sloppily in their desperation. Tongues danced between their two mouths and hands roamed everywhere they could reach. They went at it like animals, until Frank broke away with a gasp.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," he whispered. A sudden stab of pain had him swooning, and Gerard's arms tightened around Frank so he wouldn't fall.

Trailing wet, red kisses down Frank's neck, Gerard murmured, "Hang on. I'll clean them up, you'll be fine."

“Kiss me again first.”

**Author's Note:**

> What up
> 
> So, I wanted to do a quick psa/question, since it's the end of the month. I'm considering doing another 30 day challenge, but I'm honestly not sure what it should be about 0.o If you guys have any suggestions, requests, etc. pls let me know cause as of now i am just going to be writing random shit/whatever i feel like.


End file.
